This proposal seeks funds to assist with an on-going inquiry into the impact of modernization on social and family structure, which uses Hamilton, Ontario in the latter half of the nineteenth century as a case study. The basis of the study is routinely-generated records that pertain to the population of the city at various intervals. These records, which include manuscript censuses, assessments, city directories, newspapers and vital statistics, are put into machine-readable form; linked together with semi- and fully-automated techniques; and analyzed with a variety of computer-assisted procedures. Funds are sought here to test the appropriateness of a variety of multivariate analytical techniques to the sort of historical data gathered for the project and to employ multivariate analysis in the testing of key hypotheses concerning the relations between social and economic change and class, ethnicity, mobility and family.